


Darkest Day

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Image Description, M/M, Minor Character Death, San Marino 1994, San Marino 2003, emotional cheating, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Written after Formula 1 published ‘Emotional Podiums’ on YouTube.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Kudos: 1





	Darkest Day

_San Marino, 2003_

Michael hadn’t felt so empty since… since that race at Imola 9 years ago, after he’d received the news that his mentor had died. He felt like a zombie himself, with his heart ripped out of his ribcage.

He won the race, and his brother finished in 4th. They’d done that to make their mother proud.

They’d both known that her time on Earth would be cut short by the sudden onset of her illness, but neither had believed she’d die so sudden while they’d been preparing for the race.

Winning the race, however, did not lift his spirits as it should’ve.

Somehow, it only made him feel even more dead. Like he was a robot.

Instead of going home, the 5-time champion went to the only person who could make him feel human again: his former Finnish McLaren rival, Mika Häkkinen.

Michael just showed up on the man’s doorstep in Helsinki. He knew the wife was out, she always was.

“I heard the news.” the Finn was always straight forward. “Erja is sleeping over elsewhere.”

The German had no idea what that implied, but he walked into the house anyway.

They took it straight to the bedroom.

“I take it you want it to feel it for a long time?” Mika asked.

The 5-time champion nodded and then undressed, lying down on his stomach on top of the bedsheets.

Soon enough, 2 fingers were up his ass, stretching his sphincter to fit the other man’s cock.

“Don’t worry.” the former McLaren driver whispered in his former rival’s ear. “I’ll make you feel good.”

Schumi didn’t doubt that. There had been a few times where they’d done this, though none of them were very recent. They hadn’t actually fucked since Mika left the F1 circus at the end of 2001.

The familiar burn spiked his pleasure as his former rival pushed his hard dick inside. He was definitely moaning like a bitch in heat, nor was he ashamed of it.

“Just bloody fuck me!” Michael finally said. He couldn’t move under the Finn’s weight that was definitely still mostly muscle.

“I definitely will.”

Mika always fucked him ruthlessly, which made the German feel boneless by the end.

Häkkinen was a Viking, through and through. It wasn’t just his strong bone structure, platinum blonde hair and warrior build body, but also his devilish ways in bed. He _conquered_ the bodies of his partners.

And today, that was just exactly what the German needed. He didn’t need Corinna’s soft touch or the warm embrace of his children. There would be enough of their comfort in the days leading up to his mother’s funeral service.

Cries of pleasure were forced out of the dirty blonde’s throat as his prostate was being abused. His partner’s teeth were definitely leaving marks on the back of his neck and those strong arms around his chest. He was being _owned_.

“You definitely are a bitch in heat.” the older man said into the ear of the man below him. “You’re always so hungry for my cock… do you want me to reduce you to a filthy withering mess?”

Michael moaned at the possessive tone of his former rival. They weren’t lovers, but their relationship was definitely secret and exclusive. Neither of them would ever turn to another man when they were needy for the rough and firm grip of another strong male.

“Perhaps I should fill up that pretty mouth of yours, force you to swallow my seed.” the Finn growled. “Or maybe I should just coat every inch of your skin with my cum, showing you who you belong to.”

“Please… Mika…” the German didn’t quite know what he was begging for. The only thing he could focus on was his own need to come and the cock buried in his ass.

And after a few more perfect dead-on hits to his prostate, he fell bonelessly on top of the sheets.

Mika then began to chase his own pleasure, burying his cock deep inside his former on-track rival with every stroke until his own balls tightened and his seed was spilled inside the hole he’d buried his dick in. He took a couple deep breaths before starting to lick the teeth marks he’d created. “Erja and I will be sending you a card with our condolences.”

“Of course.” the Ferrari driver closed his eyes. Society would find it weird that one of his closest friends wouldn’t send a card like that, and Mika’s wife could find out about them.

Neither were ashamed of their homosexual needs, but the people around them would be disgusted.

Michael had in the end told his mother about his affair, as if he somehow knew his mother would die the very next day. She’d touched his hair and said it was okay, that he didn’t have to be ashamed of it. He’d wanted to believe her words, but the reality of society was much different.

The platinum blonde kissed his secret beloved on the back of his neck once more. “I’ll be waiting for the day I can be with you.”

“As will I Mika, as will I.”


End file.
